


Sertiano from 2012 to 2015

by Xenia



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenia/pseuds/Xenia
Summary: This is a series of Sertiano one shots that I wrote in Italian years ago and I just got around to translate.





	1. Never a second choice 8.10.2012

**Author's Note:**

> Cristiano gets injuries just before an International break. Sergio goes to check on him and feelings happen

Sergio knew that going to Cris house was a bad idea, he knew that he should be home resting and getting ready for the international call up, but he was worried. At first when he had saw Cris fall on his shoulder he hadn’t thought much about it, mostly cause Cris got up with no sign of discomfort. He started to think that something was wrong when they had scored the equalizer. When they had gone to hug him to celebrate, Cris had tried to shield his shoulder any way he could. For the rest of the time Sergio had tried his hardest to focus 100% on the match, but his mind kept wandering to Cris and he couldn’t help glancing in his direction every now and then and every time he caught him massaging his shoulder.

For the whole trip back from Barcelona he had tried to convince Cris to have his shoulder checked by the team doctor, but the Portuguese, stubborn as ever, kept saying that he was fine, that it was just a blow, and that it didn’t hurt anymore. Later he had seen him moved his bag from his left to his right shoulder, and maybe it was nothing, maybe it was just a blow, but surely it still hurt. He’d tried to catch Cris attention, but his friend had ignored him.

So now at 3:00am he was standing outside Cris room, instead of sleeping, because he was worried for him and wanted to make sure that he was okay.

And it was a spectacularly bad idea because lately he had started getting cold vibes from Cris. Everything seemed fine, they still talked and joked around during training, but there was something off with Cris and Sergio couldn’t quite put his fingers on what it was. And cornering him in his home at 3:00 am to nag him about his shoulder surely wouldn’t fix that something of, it could very well make it worse. But he really was worried and he was already there so… he raised his hand and knocked.

It took a while for Cris to open and when he did he was wearing his pajamas and was, once again, massaging his shoulder.

\- What are you doing here? – he asked glaring at him. – You know what time is it? –

\- I came to check on you. – Sergio said. – Can I come in. –

Cris narrowed his eyes at him, a weird expression on his face, and for a second Sergio thought that he would send him away, but then he stepped aside.

\- Does it still hurt? – he asked following Cris in the kitchen.

\- No. – Cris answered.

Sergio rolled his eyes.

\- Sure. That why you haven’t stopped massaging it since you fell. –

\- I’m fine. It hurt a bit, but now it’s fine. You didn’t have to come check on me. –

\- I was worried about you. –

 

 

\- I was worried about you. –

At those words Cris closed his eyes. He knew that Sergio really cared about him. But he also knew that Sergio couldn’t mean those words as Cris wished him to. Because Sergio had Fernando and he didn’t need Cris. Sergio had been the first friend he made in Madrid, Sergio had been the first person he told that he was going to be a father, he always stayed at his side, to help with Cris Jr., or to comfort him when he couldn’t score.

Cris had fallen for him so fast ad so hard that when he realized it, it was too late to try and put some distance between them. He was already too far gone. He knew that Sergio would never, could never, return his feelings, everyone knew that he was in love with Fernando Torres and he was happy enough being just his friend. And then it had happened. One night Sergio had come to him. He said he felt lonely and missed Fernando terribly and needed a friend. He was already half drunk and then they had kept drinking together. 

They had gotten spectacularly drunk and when Sergio had kissed him, Cris hadn’t had the strength to push him away.  It might be his only chance to have this, to have Sergio kiss him and touch him, and he couldn’t say now. It didn’t have to change anything after all, right? Wrong. Since that night they had slept together a couple more times and everything had changed. And hiding his feelings was getting harder and harder everyday.

\- Cris! Are you listening to me? –

\- No. – Cris snapped. The combination between his feelings for Sergio and the ever present pain in his shoulders making him cranky. He would never admit with Sergio that his shoulder hurt because he would force him to see a doctor. And he really didn’t want too, because he didn’t want to miss the matches with the National team, he was the Captain and his biggest wish was to do something big with the team, to win the European or the World Cup.

He saw Sergio look at him with a flash of annoyance in his eyes. He expected his friend to snap back at him, but he just sighed.

\- It doesn’t hurt, really. –

\- I’m not stupid Cris. I know you. We can call the team doctor, I’m sure we can convince him to come here or we can see him tomorrow morning…. –

\- No. I said I’m fine. –

 

Sergio sighed again. Cris really didn’t have half measures. He could be the sweetest nicest person in the world or the worst dick that ever walked the earth. And apparently tonight he had decided to go down the dick road.  Well Sergio could be more stubborn than him and he was determined to convince him to have his shoulder checked out.

\- Cris… - he started but his friend cut him off.

\- No. I said I am fine. –

\- Why do you have to be so damn stubborn! You’re not fine! – he snapped.

\- You don’t want to miss international call up. – Sergio said after a while, suddenly understanding what Cristiano’s problem was. – But Cris… - he added walking closer to the Portuguese and putting a hand on his shoulder. – It’s better to stay home this time than risking to hurt yourself more and having to sit out even more matches. –

Cristiano shrugged Sergio’s hand of his shoulder.

\- I said no. End of discussion. Thanks for stopping by, but you can go home now. See yourself out.- he said walking out of the kitchen.

Sergio just stood there frozen for a couple of minutes. Cris was really determined to piss him off to the point of making him leave. Any other time it would have worked because Sergio had a temper and wasn’t always able to stay calm when provoked. But this time he was too worried and he had no intention of letting Cris win. So he followed his friend and found him sitting on his bed clutching his injured shoulder staring at the wall in front of him.

\- Take off your shirt and lie down. – he said and Cris jumped startled and then looked at him with wide eyes.

 

\- Take off your shirt and lie down. –

Sergio’s voice caught Cris off guard. He had clearly told him to leave. Why couldn’t he just listen? But he should have known. Sergio was stubborn, even more than him. He had been rude, he’d snapped at him and ordered him to leave. Normally a behavior would have pissed Sergio off enough to make him leave. But apparently tonight he was determined to bother him.

Cris settled on not moving and glaring at him, hoping that he would just give up and go away.

\- Cris, come on! – Sergio said – Lie down and take off your shirt. I want to see that shoulder. Now- And he was starting to sound pissed, maybe he just had to keep his attitude up for a while longer and he would leave.

\- Since when you’re a doctor? You seeing my shoulder wouldn’t change anything. – he said.

Sergio sighed again and went to sit on the bed as close as he could without touching him.

\- Come on, Cris. Don’t be a baby. Take off your shirt and let me see. –

\- Just let go, Sergio. And go home. – Cris hated the pleading note in his voice.

He just needed Sergio to leave. He couldn’t lay shirtless on his bed with Sergio. He just couldn’t. Because he knew what would happen if he did. They would have sex and then ignore his feelings would be even harder. Because even now with Sergio sitting next to him, concerned, all Cris could think about was that tomorrow Sergio will leave him and go to Torres. Cris knew he was a rebound, someone to go to when the loneliness got too much for Sergio, when Torres’ absence became too much. He was the person to go for comfort, the friend who was willing to be there for Sergio in any way he could, no strings attached. But Cris couldn’t do it anymore. He couldn’t bare Sergio touching him and not meaning it, touching him and maybe thinking about Torres and wishing that Torres was there in his place. He had to put some distance between then, even if it hurt. And being shirtless in his own room was as far from putting distance between them as it could possibly go.

-Come on, Cris. Let me try. Even if it won’t work I have the feeling your shoulder can’t hurt more. It’s worth a shot. –

No. It wasn’t worth a shot. Even if Sergio’s massage would make the pain in his shoulder go away it would cause much more pain in his heart.

But Sergio was stubborn. He wouldn’t let go. And Cris knew that he could be more stubborn that Sergio, he knew that it was a bad idea. He knew how much it would hurt, but he had to be honest with himself. He wanted Sergio. He wanted what his friend was willing to give him.  It didn’t matter if his head told him to push Sergio away, to protect himself. In the end what he really wanted was him in any way he could have him.

So Cris sighed, took off his shirt and lay on the bed.

When he felt Sergio’s delicately touch his shoulders he closed his eyes.

 

Sergio smiled when he saw Cris close his eyes. He knew that if he could get Cris to relax he would be able to soothe his pain a bit. Besides Cris shirtless was a sight to behold.  Ever since they had slept together the first time Sergio hadn’t been able to keep him out of mind. He couldn’t stop thinking about his skin, soft and tanned, about his toned muscles, the warmth of his body pressing him down in the mattress, the little sound that escaped him when they kissed. Everything about Cris was enticing.

When he’d first met Cris Sergio hadn’t thought much of him. He seemed like a nice guy, someone you could have fun with. But he was so much more. He was funny and sweet and he got Sergio like no one did. Sergio had fallen for him without even noticing. He realized he was in love with Cris, when he first saw him with his son.  He had seen the look of unconditional love Cris gave to his son and he had found himself wishing that that look was directed at him.

At first he hadn’t know what to do.  He loved Fernando, but the distance and Olalla had put a bit of a strain on their relationship. But they were still together. And even if their relationship had never really been exclusive, how could it be if Fernando had Olalla, making his move on Cris felt wrong somehow. But he couldn’t stop thinking about him. So one day with the help of some liquid courage he had made his move. He’d kissed Cris and the Portuguese had kissed him back and they had slept together. And it had been amazing, everything Sergio had dreamt and more. But after that they’re friendship had changed. They had been together other times, but Cris seemed a bit colder every time. He was always tense around Sergio, he had started building walls between them and Sergio couldn’t figure out why. But tonight he seemed completely relaxed. So he leaned down and placed soft kisses on Cris shoulder.

 

When he felt Sergio’s lips on his skin Cristiano pushed Sergio off him and got up, going to stand near the wall keeping the bed between them. His self preservations instinct kicking in once more. He couldn’t keep doing this. Cris wanted more than sex and friendship with Sergio, but Sergio loved Torres and he couldn’t give Cris what he wanted.

\- What are you doing? – he said hating himself for the tremble in his voice. He was already dealing with the ache in his shoulder, with the fear of not being able to play with the national team, he was so tired, he didn’t have the energy to deal with his feelings for Sergio too.

\- Cris… - Sergio said confusion clearly written on his features.

\- No. Sergio. Really. What are you doing? –

\- You know what I’m doing. It’s not the first time we do this, it’s never been a problem before. –

Cris closed his eyes, trying to find the strength to tell Sergio that what they did was a mistake and that they should stop. He didn’t want to, but he had to. What they had wasn’t enough anymore.

\- What we did… we shouldn’t have done it. It was a mistake. It can’t happen again. –

\- Why? Why it can’t happen again? It wasn’t a mistake. – Sergio said.

\- Please. – Cris said. He was too tired to do this now, he just wanted to crawl under the covers of his bed and sleep – Can you go home. Can we not do this now? –

\- I don’t want to go home. I want to stay and make sure that your shoulder will be better tomorrow and if it isn’t I want to make sure that you’ll call the doctor and have it checked out.  You’re my friend and I love you and I’m worried and if I don’t make sure you’re okay I’ll stop for the whole international break… -

\- You’ll have better things to do over the break than worry about me. – Cris snapped and immediately regretted it. He had given something away, admitted that there was a problem between them and now Sergio would never let go until he got to the bottom of it.

\- What do you mean I’ll have better things to do? – Sergio said walking around the bed and getting closer.

\- Please. Please go home. – Cris was this close to begging and he’d never been more embarrassed in his life. He was Cristiano Ronaldo and Cristiano Ronaldo didn’t beg. Ever.

 

\- What’s the problem, Cris? – Sergio asked again. He was so close to figure out what was wrong between them and he wasn’t going to let go now. 

Cris sighed, he knew there was no way out of this.

\- You’ll be with Torres. And then you’re going to come back and you’re going to be depressed cause he’s in London and you’re here and you’re going to come here and I’ll be here but… I can’t be a second choice, I can’t be a rebound cause Torres isn’t here. I can’t. Not even for you. –

Sergio stared at him, shocked. Cris had never been a rebound for him. When he was with Cris he didn’t think about Fernando, he was with Cris only because he wanted to be with him. Sergio loved Fernando with all his heart, but Fernando had a family and he was in London. Cris on the other was here, he had been there for him so many times. Sergio would have never slept with him again, after the first time, if he didn’t feel something for him, something more than friendship. He didn’t know if he was in love with him, but he knew that he was important and when he was with Cris Fernando was the last thing of his mind.

He stepped closer to Cris, and now they were chest to chest, there was barely any space between them. He cupped Cris cheek with his hand and leaned in to kiss him.

Cris kissed back at first but then pushed him away.

\- Please. Go home, go to Fernando and leave me alone. –

\- No.- he said touching Cris’ face and making him look at him. – I’m going to stay here tonight. And tomorrow morning we’ll see how your shoulder is going. You’re not a rebound, Cris. I don’t do this to people. I don’t use them when I feel lonely and I want to forget about someone else’s absence. And I wouldn’t have done something like this to you. I really care about you, I care a lot about you. I love Fernando, I always will. But you’re not his rebound, you’re important for me. Okay? –

Cris looked at him. He knew that Sergio was telling the truth. He knew that he really cared about him and didn’t think of him as a rebound. But he also knew that in he would never be as important for Sergio as Fernando was. He knew that he would always be second best. And he didn’t like being second best. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t say no to Sergio, he couldn’t put distant between them. It made no sense. But this was Sergio and for Sergio he was willing to believe in the lie that he could one day, maybe, be as important as Fernando was.

\- Okay. – he said.

\- Okay? – Sergio asked again.

And Cris nodded leaning in and kissing him.

\- Yeah. Okay. –

\- Can we go to bed, now? – Sergio said. – I’m tired. And I bet you’re tired too. –

Cris nodded and they curled in bed together.  After all it was better to have Sergio and then lose him than not have him at


	2. Of phone calls and jealousy ( 7.04.2013)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cris is trying to plan a vacation, but Sergio is an idiot.

They had played (and won) on Sunday and now Sergio was enjoying his free Monday. He was sleeping warm and comfortable in the bed of his… well he didn’t really know how to define him. Cause bedmate was too simple, lover or boyfriend too much, friend too wrong and teammate… well no, definitely not only a teammate.

Anyway he was sleeping warm and comfortable in Cris’ bed when he was woken up by his laughter. He had no idea what time it was,  but he knew that it was too early to wake up. Annoyed he squeezed his eyes shut and went back to sleep. And what the hell was Cris doing already awake? Anyway, as previously stated the bed was comfortable, Cris’ body was warm next to him and he had no intention of waking up. So he closed his eyes, cuddled closer to his bedmate and went back to sleepy.

The last thing he heard before falling asleep again was Cris saying.

-Thank you, you’ve been very helpful.-

He frowned. Who the hell was Cris talking to so early in the morning? He was about to open his eyes and ask him, but sleep was too close and he fell asleep before he could do it.

 

A while later Sergio woke up with the smell of coffee floating in the air. Sighing he opened his eyes, pushed back the covers and looked at the clock. 10:30 am. It was a reasonable time to wake up on a free day. He stirred then took the pajama shirt that was laying in the ground next to the bed, but it on and got up. He loudly walked to the kitchen. In the kitchen he found Cris standing at the counter, he was pouring coffee in two cups on a tray. He was shirtless, wearing only his boxers and like every morning in which they woke up together, Sergio wondered why he wasn’t cold. Since Cris didn’t seem to have noticed him he walked to him as quietly as he could and slipped his arms around Cris’ waist pressing a kiss on the back of his neck.

Cris didn’t even pretend to be surprised, he just leaned back against him.

-Didn’t I surprised you?-

-No. You’ve been loudly moving around the house for the last five minutes. – Cris said turning in arms to kiss him. – What are doing up anyway? Usually there’s not way to drag you out of bed before noon.-

-Well staying in bed has his pros.- he said caressing Cris chest and making him shiver. – Coffee- he added then as an explanation.

Cris smiled. He should have known. If there was coffee in the house you could trust Sergio to immediately appear in the kitchen.

Cris put the tray on the table, put on his pajama shirt and sat down, Sergio sat in front of him, added the equivalent of ten spoons of sugar in his coffee an then drank it in silence.

-Sergio?- Cris called after a while.

Sergio raised his eyes.

-What?-

-A friend of mine has a house in an island in Greece. And since we have a couple of free days next week… I thought we could go. You know spend a bit of time alone. Just you and me… what do you say?- Cris said a bit unsure. He didn’t know what Sergio would say. Maybe it was too much.

-A house in a Greek island? – Sergio repeated.

\- Yeah. I. Immediately a flight this morning. If we leave Saturday night we can be back by Monday night…- he trailed off noticing a weird glint in Sergio’s eyes.

-This morning? When? – Sergio asked.

-Before you woke up, I don’t know around 8:00a.m. I think. I called the airport…. –

-You called the airport?- Sergio asked almost yelling.

\- Yeah? – Cris said confused – I needed informations about the flights…- he trailed off in front of the murderous look in Sergio’s eyes.

-Let me get this straight. This morning when I heard you flirting you were talking with the airport call center?-

-Flirting?- Cris asked more confused every second.

\- Yeah, when I head you chuckling and then say “Thank you. You’ve been very helpful”- Sergio said with the voice of 12 years old that was trying to flirt with her professor. Voice that Cris was sure he had never used.

-I was talking with a guy who works at the airport callcenter to organize a surprise for you- Cris said very slowly, like he was talking with a 3 years old. He was staring to get annoyed. Cristiano Ronaldo isn’t the type to plan romantic getaways, he had never done anything like that for any of his previous girlfriends or boyfriends. And the one time he did he had to deal with the most idiotic jealousy episode in the history of the world. – I wasn’t flirting- he repeated.  – You probably dreamt it. –

Sergio stayed silent for a moment and then yelled.

\- Yes, I was sleeping. But I’m not an idiot! I know when you flirt!- he stood up angrily – Next time please try and do it when I’m not asleep next to you. – and he stormed out from the kitchen got dressed in a flash and left the house slamming the front door on his way out.

In all this Cris sat frozen in his kitchen, the empty coffee cup in front of him and the sound of his front door slamming shut, wondering what he had done wrong. And what the hell was he thinking when he decided that dating such crazy person was a good idea.  He knew that Sergio was the jealous type, but he could never have imagined that Sergio would accuse him of flirting. With a phone operator. While he was calling the airport to organize a surprise.  With the idiot asleep next to him. After a while Cris shrugged and stood up.  If this was a reward for trying to set up a surprise, then he and Sergio were done.

 

The following day,

 

Xabi Alonso and Iker Casillas were always to first one to arrive for training, often enough even 30 minutes before the other. So they were more than surprised when they enter the locker room and found Sergio already there, sitting on a bench and eating chocolate surrounded by the wrapping of more chocolate. When they walked in Sergio barely looked up, then muttered something unintelligible and went back to his chocolate. Iker and Xabi exchanged a glance. They knew that chocolate made his appearance when Sergio fucked up with his boyfriend or girlfriend. So chances were that he had done something stupid with Cristiano. They started changing without saying a word. It was never wise to try and force Sergio to talk, he would talk in his own time.

Five minutes later the door of the looker room opened and suddenly it felt like the temperature grew colder. They turned around and saw Cris walking in. He looked furious and they quickly turned towards the lockers, they had no intention of meeting his gaze and risk being killed by it.

As soon as he saw Cris Sergio stood up and said:

\- Cris…. –

Cris didn’t give him time to talk. He simply walked out of the locker room, without saying a word, and slamming the door shut behind him.

Sergio sat back on the bench defeated.

Iker and Xabi looked at each other, it seemed like they were going to play couple therapist once again.

\- Sergio? – Xabi said sitting down next to Sergio that had taken more chocolate from his bag. – What did you do? –

Sergio didn’t even bothered being offended by his teammate’s certainty that it was his fault, and told them what had happen.

When he was done Iker and Xabi were accurately avoiding looking at each other or they would burst out laughing and they were at least trying to be respectful of their teammate idiocy.

\- So let me get this straight. – Iker said biting his lips and trying not to laugh. – Cris was making you a surprise and you accused him of flirting with the airport’s phone operator? –

By the end of the sentence both Iker and Xabs lost it and collapsed on the bench laughing so hard they could barely catch a breath.

Sergio shot both a murderous look.

\- IT’S NOT FUNNY GUYS! – he yelled offended. – Can you help me or not? I can’t keep eating chocolate! -

\- Sorry, sorry. – Iker said.

\- But, Sergio – Xabi said. – You have to admit that it’s funny. Cris doesn’t do surprised. For anyone. And the one time he decides to do it you accuse him… - he trailed or he would have burst out laughing once again.

\- I really don’t know what to tell you, Sese. – Iker said - I don’t know what you can do.. –

\- Admitting you’ve been an idiot and apologize could be a good first step. – Cris said walking in.

When he’d left the room he had stayed to listen in. He was curious to know what Iker and Xabs would tell Sergio. Their laughter helped him see things from a different prospective and drove home the stupidity of the situation.

At first he’d been offended. He was Cristiano Ronaldo, and like Xabs had said, Cristiano Ronaldo didn’t do surprised. Being accused of flirting why he was setting up a surprise for Sergio hadn’t been nice. But then he had started replaying the conversation in his head and its stupidity had been obvious. And judging by the amount of chocolate wrapping around the bench Sergio already knew that he had fucked up.

When he walked in Iker and Xabs left in a hurry and Cris and Sergio were left alone in the room.

Cris leaned on the door and crossed his arms over his chest, focusing entirely on Sergio.

\- So? I’m waiting. – he said.

\- I’ve been an idiot. I’m sorry. – Sergio said walking hopefully closer to Cris.

Cris shook his head.

\- You just repeated what I said. You can do better. –

\- You know I’m jealous. – Sergio said. – And with that operator… you were nice. And you’re never nice, everyone knows it… and I’d really like to go on vacation with you, if you still want me to…. And, come on Cris, I can’t  keep eating chocolate. –

Cris arched his eyebrow.

\- That the best you can do? – he said.  – That you can’t keep eating chocolate? –

\- And I’m sorry? And I want to go with you? And I hate phone operators? – Sergio asked hopefully.

\- You hate phone operators? – Cris asked incredulous.

\- Yeah. –

Cris rolled his eyes.

\- Why do I always have to be the reasonable one between us? – he said stepping closer to Sergio and hugging him.  – You’re ridiculous, Sergio, really. –

\- But you still want to go on vacation with me, right? – Sergio asked leaning in to kiss him.

Cris kissed him back.

\- Yeah, yeah. I still want to go on vacation with you. – Cris answered kissing him again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was written after a conversation with my friend. She had dreamt that she was Sergio's girlfriend and he had gotten jealous when a phone operator called her to offer a new contract for her phone. I found it funny and this story was born.


	3. Of celebrations and feelings 21.12.2012

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They win the derby. Sergio is thinking about his feelings. Cristiano is worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure Cris is OOC in like half of these stories, in this one in particular (and in the first one I posted too probably). I guess that back then I saw him like this, now I have a completely different opinion and I surely wouldn't write some of the things in these stories. I thought about changing them while I translated, but in the end these are the originals, these reflect who I was back then so I kept them as they were. Also I haven't reread them so if you see any mistakes just point them out and I'll fix them.   
> Oh and I'm Italian so the dates are day/month/year

For the whole match Cris had kept an eye on Sergio. He was too nervous. He had butted head with the referee a significant number of times considering that they weren’t even halfway through the first half. Between himself, Sergio, Pepe, Xabs and Mourinho sometimes Cristiano wondered why they didn’t bring tons of chamomile at every match. The answer was rather simply anyway. They were way past chamomile and to a point where the only thing that could work to calm them down was some kind of sedative. Anyway. Luckily they managed to beat Athletico 2-0 and he had scored. And sure to score wasn’t  something new for Cristiano Ronaldo but it was always nice especially in a derby.

Back to the point though. Cris had been keeping an eye on Sergio especially after the second goal when the chance of winning were significantly high and he could afford a bit of distraction. Winning meant celebrating and there would be no celebration if Sergio got a yellow card, because he would get mad and complain cause he didn’t deserve it, although Cris privately thought that Sergio liked yellow cards. So Sergio couldn’t get a yellow card cause Cris was really looking forward to celebrate a win in a derby with Sergio. The end of the match was a huge relief, they had won and Sergio by some miracle had managed to not get a yellow card and that meant that they would celebrate.

It took a while to leave the stadium with the celebration on the pitch and the celebration in the locker room, but some time later they finally found the self in Sergio’s car driving to Sergio’s house.

In the car Cris tried a couple of times to start a conversation with Sergio but he was distant lost in thought Cris couldn’t access. All his tries were useless. They were almost home when Cris said.

-Sese, are you okay?-

-Sure, why?-

\- You’re not in your usual post derby win mood… usually you can stop talking, you revisit every action, every good save… every goal…-

\- What are you talking about. I’m fine- Sergio repeated.

Cris sighed.  He hated when Sergio was like this, when he acted like Cris was crazy when it was clear that something was wrong. It was also clear that Sergio had no intention of talking so Cris leaned his head against the headrest and closed his eyes letting the silence fill the car.

 

Cris was right of course. Sergio wouldn’t say that something was wrong, but there was something on his mind. Something he couldn’t share with him, mostly because he didn’t know what to tell him. Something he’s been thinking about for a while, but that had become painfully clear earlier when he had hugged Cris to celebrate the goal. Sergio had always known that he cared a lot about Cris, he’d told him as much multiple times every time Cris got jealous or unsure of their relationship. He really cared about him. But lately he had started to notice that the feelings he had went deeper than simple friendship, deeper than “I care about you as a lover”. They were so much stronger and so much deeper. He would go as far as to call them love. But he didn’t know how to tell Cris, or even if he wanted to. Because regardless of how many times he had told Cris that what they had was real Sergio couldn’t help but think about Fernando. Because what they had was real too and strong and Sergio didn’t know how to reconcile those feelings he had for Fernando with the ones he had for Cris. He was in love with Fernando and you can’t be in love with two people, right? Wrong s voice that weirdly sounded like Fernando’s said  in the back of his  head. He was in love with Sergio and with his wife Olalla, so why Sergio couldn’t be in love with two people.

Because he knew that other situations like theirs existed. Xabs loved Nagore but his friends knew he loved Steven too. Besides Olalla was Fernando’s wife, the woman he built a family with, Cris was Sergio’s team mate, it was different. And he had never heard of anyone who had meaningless relationships with a woman only to end up in love with another man, with a teammate.

But was it really that different? Imaginary Fernando said, and really when did Sergio start having  conversation with Fernando in his head? No, imaginary Fernando said. It wasn’t different. Love was love, weather it was fr a woman or a men, a childhood sweetheart or a teammate. And, imaginary Fernando said, he was happy that Sergio had someone who cared for him. He was happy that Sergio had someone to make him happy. And Sergio thought that what Fernando had said was perfectly reasonable. He thanked the Fernando in his head and parked the car. They were already home so the conversation in his head had lasted more than he thought. He glanced at Cristiano and he looked sad and defeated. Oh well. It didn’t really matter cause Sergio had made his decision and he thought that maybe it would make him happy.

 

When the door of the house closed at their back Sergio pushed Cristiano against it and kissed him, softly but passionately. Cris immediately kissed back. When they parted Cris looked up at Sergio dazed and confused. Sergio had been quiet and withdrawn for the whole trip home and now he was kissing him like nothing was wrong.  Cris wanted to know what he was thinking about.

-Sergio?- he tried –Are you okay? Why you were so quiet….-

But Sergio kissed him again and all the thoughts flew out of his head.

-I’ve never been better in my life- Sergio said leaning in and kissing him again.

Then he took his hand and dragged him in the bedroom.

Once in the room Sergio kissed him again and when they parted he took off his shirt and Cris’ and then pushed Cris on the bed. Soon Cris was naked on the bed and Sergio was standing over him at the foot of the bed. For a moment Cris got lost in Sergio’s beauty. His perfect body and his tattoos that he knew so well. And he felt so lucky that Sergio had chosen to be with him, to care for him a little bit. Because Cris had no illusions. He knew that Sergio didn’t love him. Sergio loved Torres not him but for Cris whatever love Sergio was willing to give him was enough. Because Cristiano was in love with Sergio, he loved him like he could never love Irina. He didn’t think he could ever love someone as much as he loved Sergio.

Sergio smiled and then laid down next to him.

-What are you thinking about?-

Cristiano shook his head and kissed him again.

 

Later they laid together on the bad, Cris was asleep and Sergio was propped up on an elbow looking at him. Cristiano was breathtaking. He was the most beautiful men he’d ever seen. Looking at him now Sergio had no doubts. He was completely and totally in love with him. He caressed his cheek and pressed a kiss on his forehead. When Cris didn’t give any sign of waking up he said.

-I love you-

Even if he knew it was the truth he wasn’t ready to tell Cris when he was awake. Maybe Cris didn’t love him back, he could risk it. He just finished talking when Cristiano opened his eyes. Their eyes locked.

-What did you just say?- he asked.

Sergio saw hope in his eyes, took a deep breath and repeated.

-I love you-

\- You do?- Cris asked, looking at him, searching for something in his eyes.

-I do.- Sergio answered and Cris smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

-I love you too- he said when they parted.

Sergio rested his forehead against Cris’

-Yeah?-

-Yes.- he confirmed.

The both smiled and then Sergio cuddled close to Cris, put his head on his chest and kissed right over his heart. And they both fell asleep. Together. Happy. And in love.

 


	4. Of injuries and jealousy 23.11.2012

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cris gets injured during a match. And he's jealous. And he's mad at Sergio. And that's it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some unknown reason I really remember this happening, I don't remember when it happened or against who they were playing but if I close my eyes I have a flash of this injury happening.

Sergio was walking down the corridor of the clinic Mourinho had sent Cristiano to to have his eye checked after the incident on the field. He was walking slowly, he had no rush to get to room 207 cause he knew what he would find there: a hurt and pissed off Cristiano Ronaldo. And a hurt and pissed off Cristiano Ronaldo was never easy to deal with.  And in this case he had reasons to be pissed. In order: because that idiot had broken his eyebrow, because the referee hadn’t whistled a foul, because he missed the whole second half of the match and because he risked to miss the friendly match with the National team and for something that Sergio had done, even if Sergio had no idea what it was.

That Cris was mad at him had been clear ever since the end of the first half, when he had stormed in the locker room without even looking in Sergio’s direction and had gone straight to talk to Mourinho. And sure, Mourinho was the coach and he had to know if something was wrong with one of his players to decide what to do. But Sergio and Cris have this thing together and he needs a bit of consideration too, right? Not to mention that when Sergio had tried to approach him to ask him if how he was Cris had glared at him, ineffectively cause the bandage and the swollen eyebrow had kind of ruined it, and had said.

\- You should have known better. –

And then he had gone to sit near Ricardo and had proceeded to ignore him.

He had gone to sit next to Kakà and he knew how jealous Sergio was of the young Brazilian that followed Cris around like  a lovesick puppy. While the team doctor had checked Cris’ eye and decided that he couldn’t play the second half, Sergio had hung around, hoping that Cris would change his mind and talk to him. But he had no suck luck. The idiot kept talking with Kakà, ignoring him, and he had had to go back on the pitch without knowing how he really was. And Cris had absolutely no reason to be mad at him. No reason. He hadn’t done anything to piss him off, he was reasonably sure of it.

Lost in his thoughts he didn’t see Mourinho, who had come to check on Cris.

\- Oh sorry Mister. I didn’t see you. – Sergio said unsettled by the mischievous glint in his coach’s eyes.

\- Did you come to check on Cristiano? – Josè asked.

\- To drive him home, actually. I guess he can’t drive himself. – Sergio replied.

He didn’t like his coach’s tone of voice. That guy knew everything that went on in the locker room, but he couldn’t know about him and Cris, right? There was no way. No one knew.

\- No. But his sight seems to be back to normal. – Josè answered with half a smile.

\- I’m going to check on him then. – Sergio said walking past the coach. – We all know hoe he could be when he’s hurt.

\- Oh yes, we know – Mourinho said with the same mischievous glint in his eyes. – But I wouldn’t worry for Cristiano. I left him in good company. – he added mysteriously.

Then he walked away leaving Sergio behind.

_(Once he turned the corner Josè hesitated for a secondo. Sergio and Cris thought they were subtle, but they really weren’t. And neither was Ricardo. It would be fun to stick around and see how things would develop. But he was the coach and it would be unprofessional. So he left.)_

Barely hearing the coach’s words Sergio walked to Cris’ room and opened it without knocking. He guessed that he would find Cris alone or with a doctor. Instead sitting on Cris bed,  to close to be simply a worried friend, there was no one else than Ricardo Kakà. And his hand was too close to Cris’. The sight made his blood boil and he felt the sudden desire to kill his teammate. Ricardo really needed to put some distance between him and Cris if he wanted to live.

 

When the door open Cris looked up hoping to see Sergio. He was grateful to Ricky for his kindness but the person he really wanted to see was Sergio. Besides he was starting to feel guilty for the way he’d treated him. Granted he had his reasons, reasons that had been made worse by his annoyance toward the idiot that had broken his eyebrow. And since he had no one to unload his anger he had done it on Sergio.

At first when he saw Sergio Cris smiled then he took in his friend’s appearance. Sergio was standing stiff,  he was glaring daggers at Ricardo, one of his hands was close in a fist and the knuckles of his other hand were white because of the strength he was holding it with.

At first in the locker room Cris had accepted Ricardo’s attention specifically to piss Sergio off. After all Sergio had Torres, so why Cris couldn’t have someone too? And why that someone couldn’t be Ricardo? If he really thought about it the answer was really simple. Because Torres was miles away, in another county and Cris never had to witness his and Sergio’s bond while Ricardo was right here. So yeah.

\- Ehi Sese. – Cris said, slowly, like he wanted to test the waters.

\- Hi, Sergio. – Ricardo said. -  What are you doing here? –

Cris saw Sergio grit his teeth.

\- I came to check on Cris and drive him home. – Sergio answered. His voice sounded calm but Cris could here the underline of anger in it.

\- Oh but you didn’t have to. I can drive Cris home – Ricardo said.

And yeah. Not the smartest thing to say. He probably had overestimated Ricky’s intelligence or his courage. Cause in front of Sergio’s bad mood most people would just leave. And the fact that Ricardo didn’t even suspect that behind Sergio’s bad mood there was jealous was an ulterior testament of him being not particularly bright. Because despite what Sergio thought Cris was relatively sure that some of they teammates knew about them. Xabi and Iker knew for sure, cause they had this annoying habit to always know everything that went on between their teammates, Pepe, Marcelo and Fabio knew him pretty well so Cris was reasonably sure that they knew too, and Karim, Gonzalo, Mesut and Sami were pretty smart and they were close friends of their, so it was reasonable to think that they at least suspected it. And anyway Cris had been pretty firm in telling him that he wasn’t interested. At first when the loyal and irreproachable Kakà had shown interest in him Cristiano had been flattered and maybe a little tempted. But there was Sergio and no one really stood a chance when he was around. So Cris had clearly told Ricardo that him and Cris would never happen. And yet it seemed that Ricardo didn’t really got the message, and then today Cris had given him attention and he had jumped at the chance of being with him. Apparently he was willing to face Sergio’s rage to stay with him… But Cris needed to put a stop to it and send Ricardo home. Because Sergio had that slightly homicidal look in his eyes and Cris would seriously risk going home alone.

\- Ricardo, thank you. – he said putting a bit of distance between him and the Brazilian. – You’ve been very nice, but Sergio came all this way… - and he trailed off hoping that the distance he put between him and Kakà would be enough to placate Sergio.

And it was working. Sergio’s posture was  a bit less stiffen, but Ricardo didn’t seem to care about his life cause he said.

\- But Cris I really wans to make sure that you’ll get home safely. – and reached out to take his hand.

Thankfully Cris was super fast at moving his hand. If looks could kill Ricardo would have dropped dead when Sergio had first walked in the room.

\- Are you implying that I’m not capable of driving Cristiano home safely? – Sergio said and his voice was calm, but scary.

\- No, of course not. – Ricardo stammered – I just… -

\- You just nothing. – Sergio cut him off. – I am perfectly capable of driving him home. I know it, you know it, he knows it. So I think you should go. –

\- Shouldn’t it be Cris’ decision? – Ricardo said and Cris rolled his eyes. Ricardo did seem to have suicidal instinct.

\- Ricky. Really go home. I want to go home with Sergio. – he said.

Ricardo looked at him like he really believed that Cris would choose him and then wisely left.

Sergio and Cris left alone stayed a couple of seconds just looking at each other in silence.

\- Ready to go? – Sergio said and Cris shivered at the coldness in his voice.

\- I was waiting for you. – Cris said getting up.

Sergio just looked at him with his eyebrow raised. 

 

The drive home was quiet. Sergio gripped the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles were with and Sergio decided to stay silent. If he talked they would fight and Sergio could yell really loudly and it was never wise to fight with him in an enclosed space.

When they got to Cris’ home he went to the kitchen to make coffee while Sergio sat at the table. It felt a lot like a few months back when Sergio had gone to check on Cris after he injuries his shoulder. But now the silence was thick and heavy and they both were too stubborn to talk first. Cris keep moving around the kitchen while Sergio looked at him in silence.

-Sese?-

Eventually it was Cris who gave up. The coffee was ready and the coups were on the table, even if neither one of them cared about the coffee. He had run out of excused to avoid conversations.

-Where’s your son?- Sergio asked and Cris frowned at him confused.

What did his son to do with their current situation?

-He’s with my mother. –

Sergio nodded then took his cup of coffee and sat there staring at the liquid. Still he didn’t speak.

-Sergio?- Cris tried again after a while.

-I’m waiting- Sergio said. Cristiano arched an eyebrow.

-You’re waiting for what, exactly?- he said in a challenging tone.

A glint of rage flickered in Sergio’s eyes but when he spoke his voice was calm and cold, not different from the tone he used with Kakà just a while ago.

-Your apology.- Sergio said like it was the most logic thing in the world.

 

And maybe considering things from his point of view it was. He’d seen Cris on the ground bleeding from what looked like a head wound, then in the locker room he had learned that he couldn’t see properly from one eye and Cris had never spoken to him, not even once, he hadn’t so much as glanced in his direction. And what was worse he had focused on Kakà, encouraged his flirting. And sure Cris had seemed to b genuinely happy to see him at the hospital and he had been firm in convincing Ricardo to leave,  but Sergio really couldn’t stop seeing them sitting on the hospital bed, how close they were. They were almost holding hands for God’s sake. So Cris knew that in this particular situation Sergio was probably more in the right than him, but he was Cristiano Ronaldo and Cristiano Ronaldo doesn’t apologize. So even if he knew that in doing so he was reducing the chances of ending this evening on a positive note he decided to challenge Sergio once more.

-Apology for what? –

-Apology do what? Really Cris.- Sergio yelled loosing the self control that he had somehow kept for all this time and yelling at the full capacity of his lungs.

Cristiano was caught a bit off guard by his anger but he wisely decided to keep his mouth shut and let Sergio blow off some of his steam.

-Do you have any idea how worried I was tonight? I know that you’re mad, but I have no idea why. Then you got hurt and not only completely ignored me. You let Kakà – he spit his teammate name like it was some kind of deadly poison – take care of you. You encouraged him. And you know how jealous I am of him.  You really don’t know why you should apologize?-

 

While he talked he stood up and walked closer to Cris backing him against the wall. So now Cris was with his back against the wall with Sergio’s face at a few centimeters from his own, his head hurt from the blow and Sergio’s yelling. He just wanted to go to bed and rest. But he also owed Sergio some explanation. Cause sure he probably had acted like an idiot but he had his reasons.

-Yes. – he said. – I know how you feel about Ricardo because it’s exactly how I feel about Torres. Only there’s nothing between me and him but there’s a lot between you and Torres. And sometimes, likes yesterday for example when you talked with him on the phone, I have this feeling that if only he would come back here or if I would leave we would be over. So yes I was stupid and I used Ricardo to make you jealous. Because I just wanted you to feel what I feel. Just for once, just for a few hours. And I know you care about me, okay? I know. But Ricardo… he likes only me and sometimes when Torres’ shadow is so strong I just… I don’t know, okay? So yes. I know what you want me to apologize for. –

He said and it was as far as he would go, admitting that he could see why Sergio was mad, he could see that maybe he acted like an idiot. But he would never apologize explicitly.

 

Sergio just looked at him. He knew how Cris felt about Fernando, how he always thought he was second best. It didn’t matter how many times Sergio told him that he cared about and that he was important, Cris never managed to really forget about Fernando. And if what Sergio had felt tonight was even a fraction of what Cris felt every day… well he guessed he  could cut him some slack.  Because in a corned of his mind a voice that suspiciously sounded like Fernando’s told him that Cris was right on one thing. Everyone knew about Sergio and Fernando and what they meant for each other and everyone knew that Cris and Kaka weren’t together. Tonight wasn’t the right moment to talk about Fernando once again. Cris was hurt and needed to rest. So Sergio let his expression soften.

-Okay. – he said. – How are you?-

Cristiano looked at him with wide eyes, surprised that he would just drop the subject like that. Then he sighed.

-I’m tired and my head hurts. -he answered truthfully.

-Okay, princess- Sergio said and smiled at Cristiano’s pout. – let’s get you to bed-

Cris wordlessly followed him to the bedroom and changed. He laid on the bed but when Sergio looked like he was leaving he stopped him.

-Please stay.- he said hating how needy he sounded.

-I wasn’t leaving. – Sergio said. -I just wanted to change-

He then walked to the bed and leaned down to kiss Cris.

-I’m not leaving. I promise. –

Cris nodded and when Sergio joined him into bed he cuddled closer to his lover and drifted to sleep.


	5. Of bad mood and hot chocolate 20.11.2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cris is having a terrible day and Sergio makes hot chocolate.

When Cristiano came home he slammed the door, threw his keys on the coffee table and his jacket on the couch, completely missing the target. The jacket fell on the ground and he ignored it. Normally he’d never treat his clothes like that, any other day he would pick it up and carefully put it on the couch, or better hang it in the wardrobe. But not today. If he were a drama queen, which most people thought he was, he’d say that today was the worst day of his life, but since he wasn’t he’d simply say that it was one of the worst days of his life.

It was 4:00 pm and he had started dealing with people little before 10:00 that morning and yet he’d managed to fight with half of the world, or better half of the world had managed to fight with him, cause it wasn’t his fault if everyone was unreasonable. And okay maybe “the whole world” was a bit of an exaggeration, but in six hours he’d managed to fight with all the important people in his life, except maybe one, but only cause they hadn’t seen each other yet. There was still time to fight with him too and turn this day into the worst of his life.

 

The day had started with his phone ringing around 10:00.  The previous day they had had a match and today was his free day and he wanted to spent it doing absolutely nothing. But apparently his phone had other ideas and at 10:00 am it had started ringing. The stupid tone that Irina had chosen for herself blasted in the room at full volume. He blindly patted the bedside table until he found the phone and closed the call without answering and then tried to go back to sleep. But he wasn’t that lucky. Less than 30 seconds later the phone started ringing again. Still half asleep he answer and Irina’s high pitched came through the line

\- Where the hell are you? –

Cris had slowly sat in the bad, dragging the covers with him and had desperately tried to make his half asleep brain work enough to tell him why Irina was angry with him and where he was supposed to be. But nothing came to mind so he told the truth.

 - I’m home. – he said. Definitely the wrong thing to say.

\- You shouldn’t be at home!! – Irina had yelled so loudly that he grimaced – You’re supposed to be here with me! –

\- Here where? – another wrong thing.

\- Here. – and God Cristiano really didn’t think that Irina could be that loud. – You promised we’d spend the day together.  You said that you’d take me shopping. You should have been here an hour ago! –

Irina had kept yelling at him at least for ten minutes but he tuned her out after the first two. He had forgot that they were supposed to go shopping together, okay, but it wasn’t a good enough reason to yell at him like he’d ruined her favorite dress. After a long and very loud rant Irina had made him promise that he would spend the afternoon with her, without Cris Jr.

Which leads us to the second argument of the day.

 

The problems with forgetting promises is that they force you to change your plans for the day. In this case it meant not spending the day with his son and thus disappointing him. He had to find someone to take of him, someone that Cris JR liked, someone he would enjoy spending time with and obviously someone Cristiano could trust. And the list of people with this characteristic was extremely short. The only person he could think of that he thought would agree to help him out was his mother. Cause, you see, his mother was an excellent woman who knew him all too well and was always ready to help him fix whichever mistake he made to make Irina angry. Only that day she had already made plans, plans that she apparently couldn’t change. He had tried in any way to make her change her mind, but in the end he had to give up and start thinking about someone else. And while it hadn’t been a real fight, just a minor disagreement, it was an obstacle on his road to make peace with Irina.

Now Cristiano was a good person. Sure sometimes he got in the mood “in the only important person in the world, deal with him”, but usually he was a good person. And breaking a promise, even one he didn’t remember making, wasn’t something that he liked to do. So he really had to find a baby sitter for his son. In the end his sister had agreed to take care of her nephew, postponing an afternoon of shopping with her friends. So his new plan for the day was to spent the rest of the morning with his son, and being almost 11:00 am it was such a long time, and then take him to lunch and then to his sister so he could join Irina for the afternoon. And here the road for his third fight of the day shone bright in front of him, he just had to walk down it. Which he did.

His son was only four and he had thought that he would spent the entire day with his father, father that he didn’t nearly as much as he wanted to. Finding out that the time with his father had been reduced to less than four hours had triggered an epic tantrum. He had screamed and cried for what had seemed like an eternity, then he had refused to talk to Cristiano for the three hours they spent together. Getting him to eat something for lunch had been an epic battle, something that Cris wished he would never had to go through again. Something that made him wonder… if his son was this stubborn at three he didn’t wanted to imagine how he would be at 14 or 15.

At 2:00 pm he had left Cris Jr with his sister. Ad soon as Cris Jr saw his aunt he threw himself in her arms and proceeded to tell his father that he had no intention of going home with him tonight and that he shouldn’t even think about coming to pick him up.  With a sigh Cristiano had gotten ready for another tantrum, but his sister had saved him, agreeing to kept her nephew with her for the night.

 

Now normally Cris loved shopping, especially for himself. But today he really wasn’t in the mood. Mostly because he was sure that Irina was going to be in a bad mood. And Irina in a bad mood was one of the worst things in the world. Irina in the bad mood meant a whiny and loud Irina. When he saw her sitting stiffly on a bench Cris realized that all his most apocalyptic prevision had been overoptimistic. Irina was so furious that he thought he could see smoke coming out from her hears.

The moment she saw him she hurried to him and started yelling at him and scolding him for his forgotten promise. Cristiano wore his sunglasses and got ready for a day of whines and rants. After a while he tuned her out, hoping  to manage to give the right answers in the right moments so he wouldn’t give any more reason to complain. Finally at 5:00 pm she let him leave. He drove home hoping that Sergio wouldn’t call him, like he did almost every day. Cause he was the only person he hadn’t fought with yet. And considering the day he was having he had no doubt that he would find a reason to find with Sergio too.

 

And this brings us back to the beginning. With Cristiano’s jacket left on the floor. Cris let himself fall on the couch and closed his eyes, firmly determined to ignore the rest of the world till the following day. And that was when a noise came from his kitchen. Cris stood straight trying to decide what to do. On one hand he wanted to run out from his house and let whoever made that noise do whatever he wanted, on the other hand he was tired and angry and the idea of attacking verbally or physically whoever was in his home without his permission was alluring. In the end the prospective of unloading his bad mood on someone won and he walked to his kitchen. He froze in the doorway, unable to process what he was seeing. Sergio Ramos was in his kitchen. He was wearing an hideous apron that he had brought from home, cause there was no way something that ugly could be in Cristiano’s house. He was standing. He was standing there with two cups full of milk, two bags of chocolate and he was glaring threateningly at his cookers.

\- Sergio? – he called.

Sergio turned to look at him and smiled.

\- Ehi Cris. – he said like being in Cristiano’s kitchen with chocolate was the most normal thing in the world.

\- What are you doing? –

\- Making hot chocolate. – Sergio answered.  – Isn’t it obvious? –

\- It’s obvious that you’re trying to make chocolate, but you’re failing. – Cris said.

\- It’s not my fault if your kitchen looks more like a spaceship than a kitchen. – Sergio said shooting him an accusing glare.

Cris laughed.

\- It’s not my kitchen’s fault. It’s yours. I don’t think you ever set foot in a kitchen before in your whole life. –

\- You’re exaggerating. – Sergio said waving his hands in a dismissive manner. – Now go. I’m making chocolate.

Cristiano looked worriedly at his kitchen. Any other day he would stay and try to convince Sergio to maybe make the chocolate together.  He really liked his kitchen and he didn’t want someone to set it on fire. But Sergio was there, smiling and not angry at him. He was the first and only person that made him smile. So he went back in the living room, trying to forget all the times Sergio had trigger the fire alarm with burning toasts.

 

Fifteen minutes later Cris was sitting on his couch, still alone. For the millionth time he checked his watch. And yes fifteen minutes had passed. It took only 5/6 minutes to make a cup of chocolate. He wanted to go check on Sergio and make sure that his kitchen was still whole and at the same time he didn’t want to go see what mess Sergio had made. But after five more minutes he realized that he couldn’t wait anymore if he wanted to save his kitchen from whatever Sergio was doing.

When he walked in he saw black smoke coming from the pan Sergio was using. He rushed in and opened the window before the smoke could trigger the fire alarm. Then he went to look in the pan over Sergio’s shoulder. The chocolate was mostly burnt, maybe they could salvage a cup…

\- Sergio? How in the world didn’t you notice that it was burning? – he snapped a bit.

Sergio just shrugged and put the chocolate in one cup and walked in the living room. Cris followed him still to shocked to speak.

\- You don’t think I’m going to drink that, do you? –

\- Why? What’s wrong with it? –

\- It’s burnt, Sese. That’s what’s wrong. And you have to stay away from my kitchen!!!-

\- You always say this and you always let me get close to it. –

\- This time is different. You burnt a chocolate, no one burns a ch… - he abruptly stopped, suddenly realizing that Sergio shouldn’t be there, in his home, he should be at home with Pilar. – What are you doing here? –

\- I think we already covered it. I’m making chocolate. – Sergio said looking at him.

\- No, I mean… You should be having dinner with Pilar. –

Sergio smiled.

\- Oh yeah. Well… a little bird told me that you were having a bad day. At first I just wanted to call you, but then I thought that you needed more than a phone call so I came… -

\- A bird? – Cristiano asked confused, trying to imagine who could have called Sergio.

\- Well… Irina called Pilar. She was furious with you cause you had forgotten your shopping date… and we know how Irina is when she’s mad. Then I thought that to be with her in the afternoon you probably had to disappoint your son… So I came. –

\- Okay. – Cris shrugged sitting next to Sergio. Normally he would ask how Sergio had convinced Pilar to let him come to him, but not today. Today he was just happy that he was with him and they weren’t fighting.

\- So what happened today? You look tired and pissed off. – Sergio asked.

And so Cris told him everything. When he finished talking Sergio just looked at him for a second and then started laughing.

\- You’re laughing at me! Why are you laughing at me? After the day I had…. –

-I’m sorry Cris. But you have to admit it’s funny… -

\- It really isn’t. And I’m not going to touch that thing that you call chocolate. Not even a sip Sergio. No one burns chocolate. –

\- Oh come on! I’m sure someone else in the world did. – Sergio said offended.

Cris laughed at the look on his friend’s face.

Sergio looked at him, unsure if he wanted to laugh of be offended. Then he smiled.

\- I made you laugh. – he said proud of himself. It wasn’t hard to make Cris laugh when he was in a bad mood.

\- Yeah you did. No one could stay in a bad mood in front of that thing that you call chocolate. – Cris said and then leaned in to kiss him. – Thank you. –

\- Any time. – Sergio answered kissing him again.

\- Next time thought could you please not burn my kitchen? –

Sergio laughed and kissed Cris again.

Cris closed his eyes and cuddled with Sergio on his couch. It wasn’t such a bad day after all.


	6. Of boredom and birthdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know how to summarize this... It's Sergio's birthday and they just lost a match and on the team bus conversations happen. ( and i think it's probably one of the worst stories I've ever written. )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was born after a conversation with a friend. Basically the conversation on the bus is the one we imagined they could have just to embarass Sergio.

The mood of the team was pretty gloomy, sure they hadn’t lost, but considering that Barcelona had ended last match with a tie, getting a tie with Saragozza was a missed chance of getting some point and shortening the distance between them and Barcelona. And they could have beaten Saragozza, which wasn’t in the high rank of La Liga.

They hadn’t played like the should have and could have, they hadn’t worked a hard enough and the Saragozza defense had been really good at always putting Gonzalo in off side. Either that or Gonzalo had suddenly forgotten what off side meant. The only one who wasn’t in a bad mood was Sergio. The Spanish defender thought that being in a bad mood on his birthday was nothing short than a crime. Besides he had gotten a fellow card, and since his teammates thought that he loved yellow card from their prospective he had already gotten his first present. And he knew that once back in Madrid him and Cristiano would celebrate his birthday together.

Once on the pullman  Mourinho sat in the first row, completely ignoring the rest of the team. The match had been one of the worst matches his team had ever played and he was determined to forget it and start thinking about the best way to beat Galatasaray.

Sergio and Cris went to sit in the back with Iker and Xabs.

Sergio had hoped to talk with Cristiano and find out something about his present, but as soon as they sat Cristiano took his headphones, switched on his iPod and turned to the window, shutting the world out of his mind, like he always did after a match didn’t go his way.

Sergio sighed and sat more comfortably. He had hoped that Cris would have be3n different, since it was his his birthday, but Cris was Cris and Sergio loved him the way he was.

-Ehi Sese- Iker said sitting in front of him. – Did you like your birthday present? The yellow card – he clarified when Sergio looked at him confused.

\- Would you please quit assuming that I like getting yellow cards? Because I don’t. – Sergio said pouting.

Iker and Xabs didn’t answer, they just exchanged a look and laughed. Of course they knew that Sergio was just… well it was easy for him to lose his temper on the pitch, and didn’t really like getting yellow cards.

 

After a while Pepe left his place near Marcelo and started walking around asking to every teammate who was their all time favorite football player, or course choosing from the ones that didn’t play anymore. Everyone answered more or less willingly. Most of them, like Mesut and Sami, just wanted to be left alone so they could sleep.

When it came Sergio’s time he answered

-Ronaldo. –

Pepe Iker and Xabs looked at him and then laughed, while Cris suddenly decided that he wanted to join the conversation and took off his headphones.

-We know you like Cris, Sergio. There’s no need to keep saying it.- Iker said.

\- No! – Sergio said.  – You don’t… I didn’t mean him – he pointed at the Portuguese sitting next to him – I wasn’t saying that I like Cris, I meant… -

-Oh really?- Cris said with a glint in his eyes – you’re saying that you don’t like me. –

Sergio turned to him, looking at Cris horrified.

-No! Not that’s not what I’m saying… you were listening to your music … - Sergio stammered while the other three were laughing and Cris had serious troubles keeping a straight face. – He asked…. and I said…-

Sergio kept babbling and at some point even Cris couldn’t hold back anymore and started laughing.

Sergio stopped talking and looked at them suspiciously.

-Were you making fun of me?-

They were laughing so hard they could barely breathe, but  not nodded.

Sergio looked at them crossing his arms over his chest.

-It’s my birthday and you shouldn’t make fun of me on my birthday!- he said.

Cris sat back in his chair, put an arm around Sergio’s back and hugged him close.

-Come on, Sese. It was fun- he said and then he put his headphones back on and went back to stare out of the window.

Sergio settled more comfortably against him and then stole one of the headphone.

-Ehi!- Cris said annoyed.

-It’s my birthday-

\- Yeah, I think I heard this somewhere. – Cris said.

Sergio had spent the last three weeks reminding everyone that his birthday was coming. He kept hinting to Cris to try and have the house for himself so that they could celebrate. Cris never told him if he indeed had a free house or not.

-Then why haven’t you gifted me anything?-

Cris didn’t answer p, he just settled back and went back to listen to his music.

 

When they got to Madrid Cris and Sergio drove away together. The drive was quiet. Sergio still didn’t know if Cris Jr would be home or not.

As soon as Sergio closed the door he found himself with his back against it, Cris’ body pressed against his. And then Cris was kissing him.

-We have the house for ourselves?- he asked hopeful when they parted.

Cris nodded. Sergio smiled.

-That’s the best birthday present ever. – he said and leaned in to kiss him again.


	7. Of defeats and depression

Sergio’s house was empty and lonely, there was no one there to wait for him, to cheer him up  after loosing a match or simply to listen him whine about what they could have done better and what they did wrong, and that’s why after the loss against Betis, like after any loss, he didn’t want to go home.

At one point he started going uninvited to some of his friend’s houses, usually Iker’s or Xab’s and by now they had started to take his presence for granted after a bad match. The only question was which one of the two would have the honor to take care of a depressed Sergio Ramos, which, let me tell you, wasn’t an easy task. At first their wives had tried to be supportive and help them deal with their friend, by now when they saw Sergio walk in their house with their husbands they just smiled and hid somewhere as far away from him as possible.

So it came as a relief when Cristiano’s house joined the group of Sergio’s refuges to go to after a loss. And since they had started dating a few months back Cristiano’s place had become his favorite, so it wasn’t a surprise for anyone when after the loss against Betis, Sergio and Cris left together.

And anyway Sergio didn’t think that they had deserved to lose, but then again he very rarely thought that they deserved a loss. So he just wanted to go somewhere and curl in on himself and just be depressed and wallow in self pity for their placement in La Liga ( -11 points from Barcelona) and for their inability to win even the simplest of matches.

So to sum it up now Sergio was at Cris’ place, cause his house was empty and cold and he was depressed for the loss, he was on his friend’s bed with a arm thrown over his eyes waiting for Cris to come out of the bathroom. And anyway why did he have to take a shower after the one they took in the locker room’s after the match? And why the hell hadn’t he wanted Sergio to join him.

He must have fallen asleep cause after an unknown period of time he woke up with the unpleasant sensation of being watched. With a sigh he moved the arm that covered his eyes to look around the room. And there he was, Cris wearing only his boxers was watching him from his position leaning against the door frame of the bathroom.

-What are you doing here? – Sergio asked sitting up and trying very hard not to let his eyes linger on his friend’s perfect body, because he had no idea what Cris was doing watching him but the expression in his eyes made extremely clear that the though of joining him bad hadn’t even crossed his mind.

\- I’m watching you.—

\- I know I’m hot, Cris, there’s no need to lose yourself in contemplation of my perfection.- Sergio said jokingly.

Cristiano rolled his eyes.

\- Don’t flatter yourself, Ramon, your ego is already big enough. –

\- My ego and what about yours? – Sergio shot back, still puzzled over the complete nonsense of their conversation.

Cris just shook his head and went to sit on the bed, next to Sergio, then drew his knees against his chest, crossed his arms over them and leaned his head on his arm, hiding his face in the crook of his elbows.

\- Cris? What’s wrong? -  Sergio asked putting a hand on his shoulder and then smiled feeling Cris’ muscles relax under his touch.

\- Nothing. I’m okay really. –

\- Cris, I know you. Come on tell me. –

Cris took a deep breath and said.

\- Nothing, it’s just…we lost. –

\- I know. –

\- We had to win. We can’t lose more points. –

\- I know. –

\- We’re 11 points from Barcelona-

\- I know. There’s still time thought -

Cristiano turned to look at him, eyes wide and wet with tears of disappointment and anger.

\- There’s not much time, especially if we keep loosing points like this…-

Sergio just sighed and then hugged Cris. Immediately Cris curled into him, resting his chin on his chest and hiding his face in the crook of his neck. Sergio felt tears dampen his shirt. He had gone to Cris to deal with his own depression and now he found himself comforting his friend and try to convince him that lose a match wasn’t the end of the world.

\- Look, Cris. I know all of this and I’m worried to and disappointed. And soon enough we’ll be discussing all out mistakes and what we could have done better with the Mister. Right now thought? Try not to think about the match and the loss and Barcelona. Just focus on me, on us.-

\- Sese…. We should have played…–

-I know, Cris. – Sergio cut him off exasperated – We lost a match. And I’m sorry and disappointed and angry too. But there’s still time, we can still win La Liga, we just have to believe that we can. –

Cris moved in his embrace so that he could look at him.

\- We just have to believe that we can…- he repeated.

\- Exactly. – Sergio said leaning down to kiss him.

Cris kissed him back and hugged him tight.

\- Why are you here, Sergio? –

This time it was Sergio who hid his face in the crook of Cris’ neck and gently bit on his pulse point making him whimper.

\- To be with you. –

\- Not to wallow in your own sadness? –

\- That too. But mostly to be with you.  –

\- Sure. – Cris said. He knew Sergio, he knew how he was after a loss and he knew that he hadn’t come to his place just to be with him.

\- You don’t believe me? – Sergio said raising his head to look at Cris with a mischievous glint in his eyes-

\- Not really…- Cris said.

Sergio shook his head and started kissing every inch of skin he could reach without moving out of their embrace.

They didn’t talk much for the rest of the night.

After all it’s easier to deal with a loss if you’re not alone.


End file.
